Mr Mom
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Fox's takes care of the kids while Theresa works. SONGFIC Read and Review. Song by: Lonestar


A/n: Okay, I decided to write a songfic to a song written by Lonestar. Some of you may have heard it, its called Mr. Mom. I love this song and it is now becoming a story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mr. Mom

Fox stepped into his huge home that he had created for himself and his family. His slum look on his face worried Theresa a lot. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood and he had something on his mind.

"Hey honey, dinner is almost done. The kids are watching Spongebob." Theresa said massaging his shoulders. Fox seemed to be more tense the usual.

"Theresa darling, I have something to tell you." Fox said taking off his suit coat. Theresa sat down and looked at him.

"Okay." Was all she said?

"Well, father said he was unsatisfied with my work. Even though I worked my butt off on that case. He said that it my be temporary but, I am fired." Fox said looking down ashamed with himself.

"Oh honey, that's okay." She said kissing him and hugging him.

_Lost my job, came home mad_

_Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad_

"Okay, that is alright honey. I can go to work. Chad said that he needs a secretary for awhile and I can wait until you get back into the work force." Theresa said looking at Fox.

"But honey, I don't want you to have to work. I said to you in my wedding vows to you that I would always provide for you and you wouldn't have to worry about anything financially or emotionally. I love you and I don't want you to have to support me only." Fox said standing up and grabbing her waist holding her close.

"Honey, I don't care. As long as you and the kids are okay. Plus, you get to stay home. Watch the kids." Theresa said smiling as she saw the kids running around.

"Sounds good. For now only though." Fox said as he smiled at the kids.

_She said I can go to work until you find another job_

Fox started to lay down in bed as Theresa read her book. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. He laid his arms behind his head and he began to think about what his day tomorrow was going to be like. Watching TV, sleeping, and eating good food sounds good to him.

_I thought I like the sound of that_

_Watch TV and take long naps_

"Honey, be sure that the kids eat breakfast at 6." Theresa said making it clear.

"I know honey. This is going to be a piece of cake. Trust me, I can take care of my own kids." Fox said lying down and holding her in his arms.

"Okay. If you think so." Theresa added.

_Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom_

Fox woke up at 5:30 to kiss Theresa at the door. He watched her car exit from the 3-car garage and he smiled. He started to get breakfast together. He was making his specialty, pancakes and bacon. And of course, oatmeal for the baby. The kids were woke up at 6 on the dot and he went to Little Ethan's room first.

"Ethan, sport, its time to get up." Fox said turning on his light and going toward his bed. He noticed the small night light on his night desk.

"Dad, it's summer. Why do I have to get up at 6 o'clock in the morning?" Ethan asked.

"Because, I am doing what you're mother said, and besides, it's good for you to get up early." Fox said.

"Did mom tell you I had scouts tonight?" Ethan asked sitting up.

"Um, scouts? No sport, but don't worry. I will call your Aunt Gwen and ask her where it is and maybe we can take Brad." Fox said.

"Dad, You should go get Kylie? She will cry any minute and the twins will be up soon to, and they are going to want to watch their Barney tape." Ethan said.

"Alright, but will you get out of bed?" Fox said standing. Ethan nodded and he heard the twins downstairs. "Caroline! Aly! Don't ruin anything. I will be down in a minute!" Fox said hoping that his words would stop them. He entered Kylie's room and saw her standing up in her crib. "Good morning sleepyhead."

"Dada!" Kylie said holding her arms out for him to pick her up. He walked over and kissed her and picked her up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her as she nodded. He smiled and picked her up and exited the room. He saw Ethan brushing his teeth in the bathroom and he went downstairs carrying Kylie in his arms. He walked down the steps and saw Caroline and Aly sitting on the couch laughing. They stopped when Fox entered the room. "What did you two do?" Fox asked.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Sure, come into the kitchen and eat breakfast." Fox said carrying Kylie into the kitchen and placing her in her high chair. He was wearing a pair of guy work out pants and a white beater. Ethan entered the kitchen and he looked at his dad then sat down and ate. The twins choked down the food and Kylie threw her oatmeal against the wall. Fox bent down to clean it when he heard a noise come from down the hall. He looked out the kitchen door and saw it was the dryer. He walked up to it and stopped it by opening the door. He looked in it and saw a diaper, which was melted.

_Well_

_Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

"Dad, we meant to tell you that, we accidently put the diaper in the dryer and by the time we got to it, I didn't have any time to get it out." Caroline said.

"Go eat breakfast." Said Fox who was angry. After spending 20 minutes cleaning up the busted diaper in the dryer, he cleaned Kylie up and put in her playpen. Ethan went to change and the twins ran around the house looking for something. Fox finally got a chance to eat some breakfast.

"DAD!" Ethan yelled from the living room. Fox ran to he living room to see what happened. "They colored all over my football with crayons." Ethan said getting mad. He also saw that crayon was all over the wall.

"Come on girls, you guys are causing all sorts of trouble today. Fork over the crayons." Fox said holding out his hand. They placed two crayons in his hand. "The whole pack." He said in a firm voice. They place the pack in his other hand and he places them in the middle drawer of the desk to where the girls couldn't reach it. Grabbing a bucket of water, he started to clean off the wall.

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

He finished cleaning the wall and placed the bucket in the kitchen. Taking a rest at the table, he placed his head in his hands. He was tired and by now, he would be taking a long break in his office.

"Dad, can we watch Barney?" Aly asked.

"Um, sure. Is the DVD in the player?" He asked.

"I have no clue. We are only 3. We don't know how to work it." Caroline said in a hint of humor.

"Okay, well, I will look. You should check on your little sis in her playpen. See if she is napping." Fox said following them out into the living room. He looked in the DVD player and saw the Barney movie. He turned it on and the movie started as the girls sat on the floor watching the movie.

"Dad, you shouldn't have started them on the Barney tape." Ethan said coming down the steps.

"Why, if it quiets them down?" Fox said.

"Yeah, but they are going to want to watch it for like 15 times." Ethan said sitting on the couch.

_Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time_

"Alright guys, mom left me a schedule and it says that there are naps at 9. I think we should follow her wishes." Fox said picking the baby up.

"Dad! No naps. I think that if Ethan doesn't have to take a nap, then why do we have to?" Caroline complained.

"Ethan is older and you two girls are 3. You need your energy." Fox said as the girls stood up.

"Fine."

_Breakfast, six naps at nine_

After a round of naps, the twins went berserk. Fox thought that a nap would help them calm down but he was so wrong. Not only did they find the crayons, they got into the fridge to the kitchen.

"Girls, you don't see your little sister acting up." Fox said.

"Dad, she is 1." Caroline hissed.

"Well, she isn't acting up." He said.

"Because she can barely walk." Aly said in reply.

"Well, girls, throwing sweet Potatoes at the wall isn't being good. I bet you don't do this for mom." Fox said.

"No, we don't but Mom knows us better then that." Caroline said.

"Go watch Spongebob Squarepants girls. I need to clean this up." Fox said looking at the wall angry.

"Alright." Was all they could say. They sat on the couch and stared at the TV. Fox got the bucket of water out and scrubbed the wall.

_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_

Fox finished cleaning the wall and then came out to the living room. It was half past 2 and the girls had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Come here baby girl." Fox said lifting Kylie out of her playpen. She needed a diaper changing so he took her to the changing table. Noticing something in the baby's hair, he touched it and it was sticky. The girl had gotten gum in Kylie's hair. He cut the piece of gum out of Kylie's hair then put her in her playpen so she could play. About 2 hours later, Theresa came through the door with a happy look on her face.

"Mommy!" Caroline and Aly yelled running into her arms.

"Oh, my angels." Theresa said as she hugged them.

"We missed you mommy." Aly said.

"So, how was your day?" Fox asked before he sat down in his Lazy Boy.

"Great, Chad didn't give me a lot of work so I was bored but it was good." Theresa smiled.

"Good." Fox said sitting down.

"How was your day Mr. Mom?" Theresa asked as Fox felt something in his hand in the pocket of the chair. He looked at his hand and saw sweet potatoes in his hand.

"Does this explain it?" He asked.

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

_Been crazy all day long and its only Monday_

_Mr. Mom_

The next morning was the same routine. He got the kids up but this time he actually had to go out in public and take care of the kids at the same time.

"Listen honey, Little Ethan has scouts and football. The girls have ballet and soccer. And please, please try to fit in PTA. It's my week to bring the coffee cake so just pick one up at the store while your shopping. I left the list on the counter." Theresa said over the phone. "Alright, so he has scouts at 9 this morning. Normally, Gwen watches the girls and you take Brad, but this morning is father/son day so just drop the girls off at Gwen's. Ethan is taking Brad so just head to the high school for scouts."

"I get it honey. Then ballet and soccer and football." Fox said.

"Yes, I got to go. Love you honey." Theresa said and hung up. Fox hung up the phone and then called the girls down.

"Alright, your going to Aunt Gwen's so get yourself. Ethan, hurry up." Fox said. 20 minutes later, the kids were in his black BMW. They arrived at Gwen's with smiles on their faces and Fox them into the living room.

"Gwen, thank you once again for watching the girls. Not only will I have time to spend with Ethan but the girls will listen to a woman." Fox smiled.

"No problem. Also, later, would you like me to take Ethan to football. I can since you have to take the girls to ballet." Gwen asked.

"Of course. You're a life saver." Fox said as Gwen held Kylie.

"Alright, Ethan and I are off." He said and they left. At the troop meeting, Fox saw Ethan and Brad in the corner. Brad waved to Little Ethan and he walked over to see him. Fox followed him seeing his brother.

"Hey bro." Ethan said.

"Ethan, how have you been?" Fox asked.

"Great, great. Heard about your job." Ethan said.

"It's just temporary. I will be back at Crane Industries at the end of the month. Father will cave." Fox laughed as the boys started the activity.

_Football, soccer and ballet_

_Squeeze in Scouts and PTA_

Fox stood in the ballet hall watching the girls dance elegantly. They were quite good. Then he had to go to the store.

_And there's that shopping list she left_

_That's seven pages long_

Strolling down the aisles of the supermarket, he read the list that Theresa left. He had Kylie is a snuggling carrying which was on him. Caroline and Aly were walking next to him and Ethan was walking slowly behind.

"Daddy! Get these chips!" Caroline said.

"No sweetie. It's not on the list." Fox said as they continued to shop.

"Daddy, what are we eating for dinner?" Ethan asked.

"We are having meatloaf. If I can cook it right." Fox said quietly.

_How much smoke can one stove make_

_The kids won't eat my charcoal cake_

The stove released smoke, which made the house smoky. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that the kids were hungry. He pulled out the food and set it on the table. Ethan looked at it.

"Daddy, we can't eat this." Ethan said.

"I know. I will get the bread and make you guys some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Fox said taking the plate and throwing the burned meatloaf in the trash.

_Its more than any maid can take_

_Being Mr. Mom_

Theresa entered the house again looking smelling something weird. It smelt like burned meat.

"Fox!" Theresa yelled in horror. Fox ran out worried.

"What's wrong?" Fox said worried.

"What is that smell? Is something burning?" Theresa asked.

"I burnt the meatloaf." Fox said sadly.

"Oh honey, I am sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I am not cut out for this. Who knows what they will do tomorrow?" Fox said.

_Well_

_Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

Once again, the same thing happened. He needed to hide Kylie's diapers. In the cupboard in his bathroom, which was a good place to hide them. He would hide the crayons in the highest drawer of the dresser.

_Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time_

_Breakfast, six naps at nine_

_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_

Barney was another hit of the day. Breakfast was always at six and they took naps at nine. This time, the bubble gum in Kylie's hair was just a tiny piece but it was still gum and the girls were getting more rambucks with the sweet potatoes.

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

_Been crazy all day long and its only Monday_

_Mr. Mom_

Fox was now use to little girls screaming, babies crying, and cleaning up messes that he didn't make. He was tired of the lifestyle but valued more time with his children.

_Before I fall in bed tonight_

_If the dog didn't eat the classifieds_

_I'm gonna look just one more time_

Fox sat on the couch staring at the paper. Theresa sat down with him at smiled.

"How is it going honey?" Theresa asked.

"What are we taking about here? Watching the kids all day or looking for a job?" Fox asked.

"Both." Theresa said.

"Well, the kids drive me up the wall every single day of every hour and father still hasn't called me back. I am starting to worry." Fox said.

"Oh honey." She hugged him. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Fox said answering it.

"Fox…" it was Julian.

"Dad, what is it? Calling to tell me about how bad of a person I am?" Fox asked.

"No, I am calling to give you your job back." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you start back tomorrow." Julian said hanging up. Fox stared at the phone in amazement.

"I am starting tomorrow, again." Fox said.

_'Cause_

_Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_

_Crayons go up one drawer higher_

_Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time_

_Breakfast, six naps at nine_

_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_

_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_

_Been crazy all day long _

_Oh been crazy all day long and its only Monday_

_Mr. Mom_

That day, Theresa didn't get any trouble from the girls. They listened to her and stuck to her words like glue. Fox enjoyed being back at work. He hadn't realized what Theresa went threw everyday. Now he knew what an extraordinary women she was.

_Balancin' checkbooks, juggling bills_

_Thought there was nothing to it_

_Baby, now I know how you feel_

_What I don't know is how you do it_

Fox spent more time with his loving family and gave Theresa more credit for what she did. She truly is the best mom in the world.


End file.
